


Amnesia's a bad dream

by Pokypup49



Category: The Last of Us, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Banter, Confusion, Joel hates everyone, Why can't you climb that?, Why dont you carry a backpack?, bridges hate Nate, heavy sarcasim, longer story, too many jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Nate wakes up to find himself is a strange area, completely different from his old home. He finds some 'friends' who decide to help them on his way, but find Ellie a little sarcastic, much like himself.Ellie and Joel find a guy who is completely lost and need help. Joel finally agrees to let him come along. Turns out, that Nathan Drake can do things that Joel can't, and Joel kills zombies better.Not usually a fan of merging fanfictions, but this needs to be done!Rated Teen but lots of cursing and F-Words





	Amnesia's a bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> Uncharted and The Last Of Us belong to Sony and to Naughty Dog.

                Nate found himself in a different setting. It was nerve wrecking, and uneasy. Houses were in a dismal state, the roads had cracks and plants growing through them. The grass on lawns was tall, and he could hear a dog barking in the distance. The hair on his neck stood up on end and he reached for his gun, which wasn’t there. He could hear talking, rough voices which argued. He rolled to the side of a house where he hid against the wall as he heard them come into the street. He peeked carefully around the corner to see four strangers, thugs with long, greasy hair. They had rifles and shotguns and they seemed to be looking for something, probably trouble. He gulped as he turned and walked quietly along the side of the house, feeling naked without a gun.

                “Where’s Elena,” he growled lowly as he looked in a house. He wanted to call out to her, but couldn’t. He wanted to know where he could find her. There was no sign of anyone. Not even his brother. He bit his lip as he heard more voices and he hid quickly against a counter to avoid detection.

                “There are no survivors here,” a voice grumped. “Not even food that I can find. This place is picked clean.”

                “I’m sure there’s something.”

                “Yeah,” a third voice agreed. “If it’s picked clean, I’m sure there’s someone still living here.”

                Nathan frowned. He didn’t live here. He had no idea what was going on! He waited till he felt safer before climbing out a window and into a garage. There he looked frantically for a weapon, anything. There were tools, but he was sure that a small wrench would do little to an attacker. He heard solid steps inside and he crouched behind a covered car. _How did this happen_ , he wondered to himself. He didn’t move as he listened to footsteps to the window and someone jump through it. _Freaking following me…_ He gritted his teeth as he crept to the back end of the car and listened as the guy went through some things. Nate peeked from behind, looking to see the coast clear of witnesses, and he leaped out, grabbing the intruder, and holding his neck in his elbow as he cut of blood flow. It was all muscle memory. As the man struggled, Nate calmly walked back behind the car and popped his neck, ending the threat. He peeked over the car again, checking his surroundings before going through the guy’s belongings. _A gun_ , he grinned happily. _That’s what I’m talking about!_ But he quickly frowned. _6 bullets. Seriously?_ He rubbed his forehead. _I’m so screwed_. He pulled a makeshift knife also off the victim and creeped towards the window. One of the other guys soon came by, and Nate, in his fashion, reached up and grabbed the guy, knocking him out, and pulling him over the edge and out of view.

                “Charlie?”

                No response.

                “Charlie?”

                He reached up again, to grab the guy but this one struggled. Nate pulled him through the window and shoved him against the wall where he finished him with an uppercut. Then he went to work on taking the little ammo they had and any provisions. But he wasn’t there to fight. Actually, he didn’t know why he was there at all. He didn’t want to fight, though, he just wanted to find his family. He just wanted to get out of this scenario. As he moved through the town, moving away from the armed goons on the other side. As he moved around a corner, he heard a weird clicking sound. He stopped and tilted his head in a curious fashion. “What the fuck,” he asked in a breath as he saw a monster stumble in front of him. Its face was warped open and it clicked as it looked around, eyeless. Nathan honestly stood there, horrified. It didn’t seem to see him as it limped away. He gulped and listened as he could hear more of them. As he stepped back, a hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him to the ground behind a fence. He went on the offence, raising his fist to the attacker, only to see a girl there telling him to be quiet.

                “They can hear really well,” she whispered. “be quiet.”

                Nate lowered his fist and pointed behind him. “You know what those things are?”

                “Seriously,” she growled. “Shut the fuck up.”

                He grumped as he looked behind him. She had red hair, pulled into a ponytail, dirt on her face, and arms, wearing an older a dirtier red shirt. She wasn’t very old, maybe fourteen if he had to guess. She had a pipe in hand as she moved around him and peeked around the fence. She looked back at him and then rubbed her face in frustration. “Why aren’t you armed?”

                Nate stepped back confused. “I have a gun,” he whispered. “What are you talking about?”

                She pointed back behind her. “Then shoot them! What the heck are you doing?”

                Nate frowned and stood back up. “What are they?”

                “Seriously,” she growled. “Were you born yesterday?”

                Suddenly a scream echoed over the fence and the girl rolled her eyes. “Fuck,” she growled. She turned the corner sharply and swung the pipe right onto one of the monsters.

                Nate, now more alarmed by the vicious little girl he had encountered, jumped up and pulled out his pistol to help her. He shot one, but another appeared out of nowhere, knocking him down. He reached up, gripping his gun to hold the thing from eating his face as it screamed at him. He felt it. This was it. This was the end. The retched breath of this demon was going to eat him, and he wouldn’t even know why.

                As he accepted his fate, guts and blood splattered across his face with a bang and the monster collapsed next to him.

                “Who the fuck are you,” the man asked, now pointing his shotgun at Nathan.

                Nate raised both hands, clearly indicating his harmlessness. “I don’t even know what I’m doing here.”

                “I think he’s got amnesia,” the girl offered as she stood next to the man.

                Nate observed him. He was tall, older, maybe the same age as him, with darker hair, almost black, and a thick beard. He looked familiar somehow, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. “My name is Nathan,” he offered.

                “Nathan,” the man repeated, his voice low.

                “You can call me Nate.” He pushed himself up, dusting off his pants. He reached down picking up the gun and putting it in his pocket. He then turned to the guy. “I’m not looking to hurt anyone. I’m just trying to find my wife and figure out what I’m doing here.”

                The guy continued to glare.

                “Joel,” the girl spoke up as she tugged on his sleeve. “He’s really harmless. He just stood there when he saw the clicker.”

                Nate shrugged and looked at the girl. “Clicker?”

                She nodded. “They click. That’s how they see.”

                “Oh,” he nodded but still was so confused.

                “It’s like SONAR,” she said, using her fingers to indicate pings in the air.

                As the two began to argue if they should bring him along or not, Nate stared at ‘Joel.’ He looked familiar, sure, but his voice was more familiar. He tried to place it.

                “Just until he remembers stuff,” the girl argued. “Then we can drop him off with someone.”

                “Drop him off,” Joel growled. “This guy is a dumb ass,” he looked over at Nate, who quickly averted his gaze. “Look at him! He’s out here looking like… that!”

                Nate looked down at himself. He was in his usual attire, what was wrong with that? He had on a green Henley, with some jeans. Granted he was missing his holster, and he felt quite empty without at this moment, but he was fully dressed. He looked at them and then back at himself. In fact, they looked mildly the same, really. “Look,” he interrupted. “I’m looking for my wife,” he added. “Have you seen her?”

                “See,” the girl added to her argument. “He’s looking for his wife!”

                “We’re not a charity,” Joel growled. He looked back at Nathan and sighed. “Fine, you can come with us, but don’t think that I’m going to protect you. We’re on our own schedule, and I have no problem leaving you if you become a pain in the ass.” With that, Joel turned and started walking down the dirt road.

                The girl grinned at her own victory, while Nate just stood there and blinked. I’ve been here a few hours and already made friends, he sighed to himself.

                “I’m Ellie,” she introduced. “Come on,” she smiled and skipped after the man.

                Nate followed, slower. He tried to take in what just happened. He had so many questions, starting with what the actual fuck. First, she was swearing at him, now she was all chipper. And where had he heard the guy’s voice from? Where was everyone else? As they started walking, he got closer to Ellie. “Is he your dad?” It was a casual conversation. Just something to talk about while they trudged through the forest.

                “No,” she corrected quietly. “That’s just Joel.”

                Nate nodded.

                “Who’s your wife?”

                Nate frowned as he didn’t know where she could be, and although he knew that Elena could hold her own, he worried about her anyway. “Elena,” he answered. “And I have a daughter, named Cassie.”

                Joel grumped.

                Both Ellie and Nate looked at him and shrugged. “He’s angry because we are going to see his brother.”

                “I have a brother,” Nate grinned as it came to him. “Hey! That’s where you are familiar from!”

                Joel stopped and turned around. “What?”

                “You are like my brother! Well, you sound like him anyway… Just maybe a bit deeper…”

                Joel looked at Ellie with a glare and turned and continued walking. Nate turned back to her, “is he always this angry?”

                She shrugged and hurried behind her guardian. “Not really, but really all the time.”

                Nate blinked and shook his head as he didn’t think that made any sense at all and followed behind them quietly.

                As they came to another abandoned community, they quietened down and sat up on a hill looking the town over. Nate watched as they evaluated the area, still looking for signs of his wife. Joel took off his backpack and started fumbling around with things and Nate watched with curiosity. He had once taken a backpack before on adventures but found they often get in the way and get heavy. Now he was starting to reconsider one. Joel was something short of an alchemist. He fiddled with a few things before he made a shank, something simple as far as a makeshift knife, and then two Molotov cocktails. Nate blinked and looked back down into the city. “Are we expecting to use these?”

                Joel pulled out some tape and taped Ellie’s pipe and gave her the makeshift shiv. “Just being prepared,” he muttered. He then pulled his binoculars back out and frowned. “There’s a woman down there, but she looks like she’s making traps.”

                Nate instantly became interested. “A woman? Who is it?”

                Joel set his binoculars down and glared at Nate. “If I knew, I probably wouldn’t be getting ready to kill her.”

                “You’re going to kill her?”

                “If we have to,” Ellie agreed.

                Nate grumped. “Is she blonde?”

                Joel turned to him, looking a bit surprised. “Yes.”

                “I wonder if that’s Elena…” He looked down into the town but was unable to see what Joel could see.

                Ellie was the first to stand and she patted the pipe in her hands. “Well, let’s get this over with.”

                Nate hurried behind his new “friends” as they entered the city. It was quiet. So quiet that again Nate’s hairs stood on end as he walked around. Ellie casually peeked into a house and entered it.

                “Careful, Ellie,” Joel warned.

                “I’m watching,” she called back like a teen answering her father, full of attitude.

                But Joel looked around outside and did not immediately follow her in. Nate followed Ellie into the house. He was now wondering if the woman that Joel had seen was Elena. He hoped so. Maybe Sam was somewhere nearby too. He didn’t know. 

                “Look at this,” Ellie said as she tossed him a picture. It was a picture of a family, just smiling away, looking happy. He stared at it, looking it over. “Is your family like that one?”

                “Yeah,” he agreed as he set the picture down. “Kind of.” He continued into the kitchen. Nate opened the cupboard to reveal its emptiness. He was feeling guilty for everything he’d done to Elena and was hoping that she was okay. “What are we looking for?”

                She shrugged as she opened a drawer. “Anything that will help.”

                “Against those monsters?”

                Ellie nodded. She turned and walked back into the other rooms. Nate didn’t feel like following her. He leaned against the wall and looked around. The house looked like it did when the family probably left, just dusty and a bit ruffled through. He opened a pantry to see mice had taken care of whatever food was there, except an expired can of condensed milk. He sighed and then noticed a bottle of liquor in the back. He reached back, pulling forward some whiskey. “Nice,” Ellie said behind that.

                “You’re a bit young to be drinking,” Nate commented.

                “We make bombs out of that,” she laughed.

                He shrugged and followed her out. This was just weird. He wasn’t a bomb maker, he didn’t even like shooting people. He had retired from that kind of life! As he stood on the porch, the Joel fella came around the corner and grimaced, but remained quiet. “Who are you anyway?”

                Joel looked over at Nate. “What does it matter?”

                Nate shrugged. “Just trying to make casual conversation.” He looked around before continuing. “Are you like secret service? Bounty hunter? Or are you some kind of assassin?”

                Joel chuckled, which was the first that Nate had heard. “I’m a smuggler, really. But in this time of age, we do whatever we can to get ahead.”

                Nate nodded. “I know a pretty good smuggler,” he added. “You don’t happen to know Sully, do you? Victor Sullivan?”

                Joel looked annoyed again. “No,” he shook his head.

                Ellie came out of the house and tossed Joel the alcohol. “Really didn’t find anything else.”

                He nodded and proceeded to stick it in his backpack. “Let’s get going. And keep your eyes open for any clickers.”

                They nodded and followed Joel down the road. It was rotten smelling, rotten wood, decrepit structures and mold. “This place reminds me of Libertalia,” Nate muttered.

                “Liber-what?”

                “It’s an old pirate colony off the coast of Madagascar,” Nate smirked.

                “Pirates,” Ellie said excitedly. “Did you find any gold?”

                Nate grinned. This is what he did now these days. He told stories of his older days, his discoveries, and his so-called accomplishments. “Yeah,” he nodded. “Tons of it!”

                Ellie’s eyes glowed with excitement.

                “But the ship we were on was blown up by the bad guys so it sank.”

                “Why didn’t you go get the gold? You can just go scuba diving and get it.”

                Nate chuckled as he realized how easy it could have been to go back. “Well, story of my life I suppose. The cave collapsed and we just never went back.”

                “So, you’re not rich?” Now he could see she was greatly disappointed. “You’re such a loser.”

                Joel laughed.

                “Hey! I’m not a loser,” Nate tried to argue.

                “So, what are you? A pirate?”

                Nate laughed. “No, I’m a treasure hunter.”

                “Treasure… hunter.” Ellie blinked. “That’s an actual thing?”

                He nodded in return.

                “Isn’t that what you are at Halloween or something?” She turned to Joel. “Are there treasure hunters around here?”

                Joel ignored her.

                “I find lost ruins and lost treasures. I run an excavation company.”

                Ellie continued to blink. “That sound fake.”

                “It’s real,” Joel’s rough voice confirmed.

                “Well,” Ellie laughed as she skipped up to catch Joel. “You must be an awful treasure hunter if you aren’t rich.”

                Nate squinted his eyes. “I do just fine, thank you.”

                Ellie went to continue to harass him, but Joel waved at her to stop as they came to a bigger house. They all stopped and looked at it, hearing someone inside. She wasn’t as sneaky as she thought he was, and Nate could see Joel thinking about how he was going to get her out.

                “I could just see if it’s Elena,” Nate offered. “Try to keep the violence down-“

                Joel walked towards the house and to the back side of it.

                “Or… you can just go in and get shot.”

                Ellie looked at him, rolled her eyes, and followed Joel. As they closed in on the house, opened the front door slowly. He looked around, putting his shotgun into his shoulder, ready to shoot if need be. He peered up some stairs only to be greeted by a few short rounds by his face. He quickly dove to cover and fired a shotgun round up the stairs. Nate and Ellie instantly dove behind a wall. After a minute, they heard the familiar click, indicating the lack of ammo, followed by a “damn it.”

                Nate knew that tone. He knew it very well and he grinned as he looked towards Joel. Before he could tell him it was his wife, Joel jumped the cover and ran up the stairs, Ellie tight on his heels. “Wait!” He hurried to catch up to him. He had to stop them. Nate watched as Joel dove into the room, and then stumbled out. Just as he reached the room, he reached out and grabbed Ellie from jumping on Elena and stabbing her.

                “Nate?”

                “Hey,” he responded, all too casually.

                Joel sat on the ground, rubbing his cheek.

                “Yeah, she has a habit of doing that,” Nate grinned. “I tried to stop you.”

                He glared in return.

                “Sorry,” Elena smiled gently. “Who’s your friends?”

                Ellie settled down as she realized who this was and shrugged off Nate’s grip on her shoulder. “I’m Ellie,” she mumbled.

                “This is Joel,” Nate introduced him.

                “Good,” Joel grumped as he stood up. “Now that you have found her, you can leave us alone.”

                “Wait,” Nate argued. “We don’t know what we’re doing here.”

                Elena stood quietly behind her husband, tilting her head. She looked at the two people, full of weapons and dirty looking. She turned to Ellie, “Do you know how to kill the zombies?”

                Nate whipped around. “Zombies? Are you fucking kidding me?”

                “Look,” Joel adjusted his backpack. “We’re not going to babysit the two of you.”

                As Nate and Joel began to argue about if Nate and Elena could join their little party, Elena turned back to Ellie. “Where are you going?”

                “New York,” she replied with a grin.

                “Long ways…” Elena nodded.

                Ellie shrugged it off. She turned to the men. “Joel, I think it’d be nice to have her along.” She pointed to Elena.

                Joel stopped arguing with Nathan and looked at Elena. “What about him?” He threw his thumb at Nate.

                Ellie laughed. “I don’t like him,” she joked.

                Joel grinned. “Looks like your wife can join but not you.”

                “Cute,” Nate sarcastically replied.

                Nate and Elena hung more in the pack of the pack. They didn’t know where they were going but could agree that being with other people made it feel more comforting. Nate was starting to learn quickly on how to kill the monster zombies, and Elena, of course, was a great shot. They were both very impressed with Ellie’s skills, however slightly alarmed by her use of language.

                “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” she muttered.

                Another spot where they must creep around the infected.

                “What did the whole fucking town get infected?”

                “Ellie,” Joel warned. “There’s a group to the right. Stay close.”

                Nate looked to the right to see a group of four, just huddling together. As they sat against an old shed, Joel started pulling things out of his backpack. He must have had it very organized because Nate was thoroughly impressed with how much he had on him.

                “You should carry a backpack,” Elena mentioned as she watched Joel pull out some shanks and tape it to a broken axe handle. “All the stuff he can carry. Maybe you’d be able to carry a lighter, knife, water…”

                “I get it,” Nate grumped back at his wife.

                “Do you carry weapons too,” Elena asked Ellie.

                She shook her head. “Not really.” She opened her bag to see a little robot, a notebook, and a comic book. “Things to do with quiet time.”

                “Seems important to me,” Elena smiled. “I’m going to get you a backpack for Christmas,” she joked to Nathan.

                “If we freaking get out of here… oh crap.” They looked over to see a larger deformed zombie walk into the yard.

                Joel jumped up, throwing a Molotov cocktail before shooting it with his shotgun. "I told you to shut the fuck up," He growled. “Run!”

                They obeyed.

                It was humorous to Nathan as they ran around, Joel throwing firebombs, and them shooting at it. It was so chaotic. Then more came, of course with the noise, and they found themselves in a panicked state as they rushed to find a hiding place. There wasn’t enough ammo in the world. As they jumped over a fence, Nate turned and saw Joel take a brick off the ground and smash it into a head. _Never thought about that_ , he thought with slight amusement.

                More walking. There was so much walking. And searching! Every single house they looked through, only to find rags and three or four bullets. They salvaged anything they could. Then, more walking. They went to communities neighbourhoods, taking what they could. At one point, Nate found a grappling hook, tied a new rope to it, and wore it on his belt. Joel rolled his eyes at it, stating when would they ever use that. “We’re looking for food and weapons, not toys.” Nate, however, needed something other than a gun with less than ten bullets, that he was familiar with.

                The hook came into use immediately. A storage building had fallen over and they needed to scale a part inside it to get out. They’d already killed several of the clickers, and Elena was feeling quite on edge. She had her own gun in hand at all times, and Nate watched as she was vigilant in her observations. They looked up the wall, seeing a pipe at the top with rope already tangled around it, and Nate stepped forward, swinging his “toy.” Joel turned back at mumbled that he was going to have to find another way as he heard the clink of the hook setting in the pipe overhead.

                “Whoa!” Ellie gasped. “Joel, you need one of those!”

                Joel turned and looked at Nate gave the rope so that Elena could climb first. “Make sure it’s clear up there,” he said as she began to climb. “Ellie? You next?”

                Ellie jumped with excitement. “Heck yeah!”

                Joel continued to look even less amused. He looked at Nate offering him the rope as if he had offered him a sugar-free cupcake. But after a second, he followed Nate up the rope to the upper floor. He muttered something as he walked by Nate as he retrieved his ‘toy’ only resulting Nate to snicker and puff out his chest a little.

                Nate, at some point, was watching Ellie play with her little knife. He smirked. “A tiny knife? Why don’t you use a gun?”

                Ellie shrugged in return. “I’m fucking amazing with this little blade.” She sliced the air quickly and motioned to stab a target.

                Elena looked surprised at Nathan. “She had a wide use of language,” she whispered as she walked by.

                “Well, the word ‘crap’ is so 3rd grade,” Ellie replied with thick sarcasm. “And I’d like to think that my little knife is more effective than your gun. I stab those mother fuckers and gut ‘em!”

                “Easy there,” Nate laughed. “It’s a little knife, not a machete.”

                “Machete?”

                Joel leaned against the wall and yawned. “A larger knife.”

                “I want one!”

                “Maybe for your birthday,” Joel joked.

                “He has sarcasm?” Nate looked shocked and turned to his wife. “He jokes?”

                When they needed to get to the top of another building, Nate willingly jumped out and scaled the side of the building to get a better look.

                “I see it!” He called down.

                Elena flipped out the window and carefully followed her husband to the top floor.

                Ellie just looked at Joel. “You can’t do that? I wanna try!”

                Joel grabbed her backpack to stop her. He glared out the window.

                “I see it,” Elena called down. “It’s just down this road! It looks like we turn right in about four blocks!”

                Joel grumped again.

                “Oh, come on,” Ellie pleaded.

                Unfortunately, they ran into some runners, faster zombies, and a bloater on the way out. Nate threw a bomb and it bounced off the desk next to the bloater … and into a pile of papers. Instantly, flames erupted. “Crap,” he whimpered.

                “Smooth move,” Elena chimed.

                “I didn’t mean to!”

                “So now we have to fight these bastards and run from a fire?”    

                “Move, Ellie, move!”

                They ran down the stairs, shooting over their shoulders as they hurried as fast as they could. The building was overrun by the flames in a matter of minutes. They rushed to find an escape route, an open door, or an outside fire escape, but nothing. They could hear the building starting to collapse above them.

                “Outside,” Elena called as she pointed to the window. “We can climb down a couple floors.”

                Nate nodded as he waved them towards the window. It was routine work for him. “Just like the good ol’ days, eh?”

                Elena chuckled as she dropped down above him. “There’s quite a bit of repetition with you.”

                “Reputation,” he joked back.

                “You do this all the time,” Ellie called as she carefully started following after them, down the side of the building.

                “Go, Ellie. Don’t talk, just go!” Joel looked up to see debris falling.

                As they began to hike along the river and out of town, Nate looked around, hearing some talking. “Who are they,” he asked in general as some persons came into view. Every but Nate seemed to hit the brush immediately, hiding the best they could.

                “Firefly,” Ellie answered in a whisper.

                Nate looked at Elena, hoping for a better answer.

                “I think they are like Shoreline.”

                "I just want to clarify here," Nate continued. "We are scared of a group called Firefly." He turned to Joel. "They do know what a firefly is right?"

                "They are a resistance group," Joel explained, still trying to whisper. 

                Nate nodded and watched as they walked away. “So, they are bad guys?”

                Joel turned, looking exasperated. “Everyone is a bad guy.”

                “You’re not a bad guy,” Elena pointed out.

                “Joel is a bad _ass_ ,” Ellie clarified.

                “I’m a badass,” Nate grinned at his wife, who smiled back willingly.

                “Can you shoot people upside down?”

                “I can punch people,” Nate raised his fist. “From the air!”

                Ellie looked at Elena who nodded with a shrug. “I could do that…” She snorted.

                Joel hushed them and started moving, so they stopped and followed.  

                As it came time to cross the river, the only way across was an old rope bridge. It barely sat high above the rushing waters, across a small gorge, and you could see the old wood rotten and weak.

                Joel looked it over as he stroked his beard. “I’ll go first.”

                “Of course, you will,” Nate muttered again.

                One by one, the crossed, leaving Nathan last. The bridge creaked and moaned, swung and balanced with each person on it. It wasn’t long, maybe only 12 feet across. Finally, Nate stepped onto it. He tried to walk normally, but he could feel the boards move under him, so he treaded carefully.

                “Slow poke,” Ellie teased. “You’re not afraid of heights, are you?”

                Nate laughed. “No, not especially. Just being careful.”

                It was like all bridges in the world hated him. They all were out to collapse under his feet. As he neared the middle, the rope snapped and he reached out to grab hold of a board in hopes that it wouldn’t break. “Oh crap!” He yelled out as he felt himself fall, reaching out and grabbing the wood firmly under his fingers. He could feel it breaking and he reached up to grab the one above it, just to feel it pulling away as well. “Oh, come on!” One by one, he hurried to the top, grabbing Elena’s hand to pull him to Terra Firma.

                “You are one lucky bastard,” Ellie joked. “Thankfully it wasn’t me! I can’t swim.”

                “You can’t swim?” Nate blinked. “How old are you again?”

                Ellie glared. “I just can’t!”

                “Leave her be,” Joel warned as he looked up the path. “This way.”

                Nate smirked a playful warning at Ellie who stuck her tongue out at him in return.

                “There’s a fort up here,” Joel indicated. “You can stay there till you figure things out.” He turned to look at Elena. “They have plenty of rations and ammo.”

                “Thank you,” she smiled.

                Nate squinted his eyes at the two of them. “How do you know them?”

                “We used to work together,” he answered. “You’ll be fine.”

                Nate nodded. As he stepped forward he heard Elena scream and Ellie yell. “Nate!” He turned to see a monster grab his wife and pull her into the bushed. “Nate, help!” He instantly jumped into action but felt himself fumble. “Shit,” he growled, and struggled to get up.

                “Nate,” he heard again. “Nate, you gotta get up and help me.”

                Nate opened his eyes to see Elena leaning over him. He looked around frantically, seeing the bright sun through his window and his bedroom just as he remembered it. “What?”

                “You’ve been sleeping. It’s almost noon,” she said calmly. “I need your help.”

                He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple times. “You mean I was just dreaming? No zombies that are out to eat us?”  
                Elena giggled, “I hope not. Just a hungry baby who wont stop crying.”

                Nate sat up on his elbows and blinked a couple more times. “Okay, okay,” he yawned. “I’m up.” He rubbed his face. “I had the weirdest dream though.”

                “Sounded like it,” she called as she walked back downstairs. “You were talking to yourself.”

                He laughed. “We were killing Zombies… There was this little girl that swore a lot and this old guy that strangely sounded like Sam...”

                “I think you ate too many fruit loops before bed!”

               

               

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This has been in the works for 6 months. My husband and I finally created it and wrote it all down while on a long road trip. I LOVED writing this. I hope you all loved reading it. Can anyone else think of what could have happened if the two were to meet one day?
> 
> PS: Did anyone find the Resident Evil joke?


End file.
